


Bridgewater Triangle

by Mattthesexytechnician



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bridgewater Triangle, Chewbacca is Sasquatch, Death, Depression, Descriptive Death, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Halloween, Halloweentown vibes, Immortality, Lots if angst, M/M, Monsters everywhere, Rey Needs A Hug, Snoke is a warlock, Tear tears everywhere, always angst, as in as a character, c-3po is a butler, figures, finn is Spider-Man, haunted forest, hello darkness my old friend, hop aboard the pain train kids, idk why but everyone is a virgin, leia is a vampire, rey can’t even, rey is a skeptic, rose is a witch, spoopy, there will be blood - Freeform, welcome to the realm of beasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattthesexytechnician/pseuds/Mattthesexytechnician
Summary: Rey, a young skeptic woman with a dark outlook on life and death finds herself face to face with what she always believed to be fake, the supernatural. Her world turns upside down when she lands in the Realm of Beasts, HIS realm.





	1. Death’s Doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my very first fic and I’m proud of what I’ve created so far! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> A thank you to Azuwrite for the mood board and for betaing this for me! I appreciate all the support!
> 
> I’d also like to dedicate this chapter to loveofescapism, midnightbluefox, and rebelrebel, the headmistresses of TWD! They work hard and don’t get to take part in this months fic exchange. I hope you like it!

[](https://ibb.co/mj7sWL)   
[  
](https://poetandpoem.com/analysis-mind-without-fear-rabindranath-tagore)

[](https://poetandpoem.com/analysis-mind-without-fear-rabindranath-tagore)

Disclaimer: This story is going to be dark and an angsty ride. I will be placing a disclaimer in each chapter with warnings of any sensitive subject matter. CHAPTER ONE: contains the violent scene of a car crash, blood, death, and dark imagery.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.

Death, the unavoidable end all mortals come to, had become a chilling friend in Rey’s company. Like any normal human, she had once been afraid of its icy clutch, but death found itself a permanent resident in her life. Death had first made itself known to her one stormy night twenty years ago.

 

The day had started as one of the best in the books and quickly dissolved into the stuff of nightmares. A once pure and innocent girl sat in the backseat of her parent’s car, staring out a cool, rain-speckled window at the crashing lightening.

 

It all happened so fast, the smell of burning rubber accompanied the screeching tires on wet pavement, the ear-splitting sound of her parent’s screams mixing with the crushing metal and crackling of thunder. The shocking sensation of cold raindrops and terrifyingly warm blood shook her tiny body as they spread across every bit of exposed skin.

 

The freezing breeze, horrifying noises, and putrid smells came to a sudden end as her vision began to fade. The vehicle had stopped moving, off in a ditch on the side of the road. Rey knew she needed to act, but her body couldn’t hold onto its consciousness any longer as the world around her faded to black.

 

When she came to, she still remained upside down in her seat. With foggy eyes, she looked around, taking in the devastating scene around her. The windshield had been completely demolished, shards of glass reflecting the moon’s beams everywhere she looked.

 

The mangled body of the deer that flew through their window lay unmoving in the distance, along with…

 

D-daddy!? 

 

Rey felt the hot sting of tears in her eyes when she realized her dad’s lifeless body lay on the forest floor, drenched in crimson. Her father never wore his seatbelt and there was no denying that he flew out the windshield during the accident.

 

As hard as it was, Rey needed and tried to stay calm as she noticed her mother was still in her seat, still breathing. She swiftly unbuckled herself, taking notice to how sore her body was as she tumbled to the sharp roof below.

 

“R-Rey…”

 

Any joy Rey had felt when she saw her mother was breathing was quickly dashed when she heard her blood-soaked words. Her mother struggled to get the words out, gurgling on the coppery taste in her mouth.

 

As Rey crawled to her mother’s side, she took notice of the streams of blood that dripped down her shivering form, leaving pools of red on the crushed metal.

 

Red…so much red…

 

Rey’s panicked eyes wandered back to her mother’s trembling body and she suddenly didn’t care about the sickening red mess, she just wanted her mum. She made her way through it, blood soaking into her pants.

 

“Mummy? I’m here…I’m scared,” Rey stuttered out, looking over her mother’s pale face, her teeth chattering.

 

“Don’t be afraid, you have to be strong for mummy,” her mother managed to get out, her eyes coming in and out of focus.

 

Rey rose on her knees, placing a shaky hand against her mother’s freezing cheek, rubbing ever so gently. Her hands seemed so small and dark against her mother’s face. She watched as her mum’s heavy lids drooped closed, enjoying the comfortably warm touch of her daughter’s hand.

 

“I am strong, mummy.” Her mother’s teeth continued to chatter and Rey knew she needed to bring her mum as much comfort as she could.

 

With aching muscles, Rey wrapped her little arms around her mother, offering as much of her body’s warmth as she could. She allowed herself that moment to let her tears fall, when her mother couldn’t see, she needed to be strong for her.

 

“Rey, mummy and daddy love you,” her mother’s voice was, but a whisper in her ear.

 

Rey pulled back to look her mother in her tear-soaked eyes and she couldn’t help, but notice her mother’s body losing the battle to stay alive. Out of some kind of instinct, Rey began to run her hands through her mother’s hair, much like how her mother did when she was sick.

 

“It’s okay mummy. I’m s-strong,” Rey couldn’t help stumbling over her words, choking back heartbroken sobs, “I-I’m…strong.”

 

One last smile spread across her mother’s lips before she placed a hand on Rey’s freckled cheek. “I know you are. You’re a Kenobi.”

 

Rey held her mother’s hand onto her cheek as she watched her mother’s fight inch to its end.

 

“Rey…I’m so sorry…mummy…mummy loves you,” the words tumbled from her dried lips as the light in her eyes slowly drifted away.

 

A chill wafted around the two of them as Rey’s mother took her last breath. It was an indescribable feeling, watching life leave someone’s body, the light leaving their eyes. She sat, looking at her mother’s empty body for a matter of minutes, horror etched on her face.

 

Death.

 

She hated how peaceful it all felt. She didn’t have a mummy or a daddy, only a grotesque memory of how they left this world. Her brows furrowed into an expression of pure hatred and anger as she climbed through the shattered window of the car, adrenaline causing a blissful numbing to the glass tearing at her limbs.

 

She balled her hands into tight fists, her body quaking in a ferocious rage as she rose to her feet, staring up to the cleared night’s sky. She screamed as loudly as she could, the vast forest echoing the heart wrenching sound endlessly.

 

“Bring me back my mummy! I don’t want to be alone!” Her ferocity began to waver with each thing she belted out.

 

Her wobbly legs gave in, her knees crunching in the wet, fall leaves as tears ran down her face.

 

“P-please…”

 

* * *

 

Twenty years later, pushing the memories of that horrid accident into the deepest reaches of her mind, Rey lived an average life of a jaded young adult. Well, average was a generous word to use. Once her parents had passed away, she ended up in the care of her pediatric doctor grandfather, Ben Kenobi.

 

Ben Kenobi was a well-respected figure in the town where Rey lived the rest of her childhood years. Despite having wildly differing beliefs, old Ben Kenobi quickly became her best friend, her only friend.

 

The man always babbled on about monsters and spirits being real, which completely blew Rey’s mind given his profession. He was the kind of guy that kept sage on hand in his home and “ghost hunters” on speed dial.

 

Though the man was a complete loon, Rey missed him terribly. Ben Kenobi was the healthiest person she had ever met, in excellent shape, ate a well-balanced diet, and regularly went to check-up appointments. He was the last person anyone would have expected to get sick.

 

By the time her grandfather had gotten sick, she had become quite used to death’s presence. She often visited the ill children at the hospital, becoming close to them only to have them taken away, heartbroken cries of grieving parents filling the air.

 

Her grandfather was late to discovering the cancer, fighting a very short battle and ultimately being taken by the cold and familiar feeling of the afterlife. One of the last things he had said was that he blamed his death on his taunting the spirits throughout his life, all Rey could do was roll her eyes with a smile on her face in that moment.

 

Her experiences through life gave her a warped opinion on death, well, warped through the eyes of average people living their average lives. Death was something that happened to everyone at some point, whether you’re in the wrong place at the wrong time or it’s a completely foreseeable thing.

 

Rey didn’t allow herself to get close to others, knowing they’d only leave her in the end. She focused all her time and efforts into school and hobbies, resulting in the only ‘average’ thing about her life: a stable job.

 

It was a bright day, the warm sun peeking through the thick, orange forest’s treetops. Rey went on with her daily routine, beginning with her morning jog through the ‘Cursed Forest of Massachusetts.’ She rolled her eyes at the thought of the forest’s ‘title.’

 

She had been sent to the small town of Freetown to research and get pictures, as it’s widely known for its bizarre and unexplainable phenomena. Rey couldn’t be more unimpressed with her assignment.

 

Haunted forest? Stranger creature sightings? Bigfoot? UFOs? Ghosts? Specters? Ominous black helicopters? Mysterious balls of light? Strange disappearances? Giants Snakes? Poltergeist Activity? Cattle mutilation?

 

“Tsk,” Rey scoffed at the idea.

 

Utter Bullshit.

 

Rey had been more than willing to believe in such things, but if these things existed, they avoided her like the plague. Not a whisper within her home at night, unexplainably misplaced objects, or strange sightings to turn her into a believer.

 

[They couldn’t have picked a more unsuitable employee to drop into a town who took the supernatural very seriously, even going so far as to request that nobody step into certain parts of the woods to avoid upsetting the ‘Pukwedgies.’ They say that the strangest and most mind boggling phenomena occurs at the epicenter of  the Bridgewater Triangle, a two hundred square mile area well-known for its intense amount of the unexplainable. ](https://poetandpoem.com/analysis-mind-without-fear-rabindranath-tagore)

 

Why couldn’t they have sent me to somewhere lush and green or a nice hot beach with toasty sand and beautifully tanned men in swimming trunks. 

 

Rey was trying to make the best of it while she was here though, enjoying the forest trails that drew people in year around with hiking, biking, skiing, and dog sledding.

 

Once out, she made her way through the streets in the direction of the studio apartment she was staying in. As she jogged by, she took in the amazing smells of hot apple cider and caramel corn. The town was having their regular Wednesday farmer’s market; many folk selling pieces of art, homemade soaps, and pumpkins to name a few.  

 

“You, girl! Stop right there!” An elderly voice belted out, full of unexpected energy.

 

Rey couldn’t help but freeze in place, turning her attention in the direction of the voice to be met with an empty space before her. She let her eyes wander around, failing to find the source of the shout.

 

“I’m not that shorts! How rude!” The voice sounded off again, practically ringing right in Rey’s ear.

 

Rey winced before looking down at the very short woman standing in front of her, noticing the ridiculous outfit the old woman wore. She wore silk scarves and headdresses in rich purples and pinks, tiny frame managing to come off extremely intimidating as she oozed confidence and frustration.

 

“Ah, yes. It’s Maz, correct?” Rey hoped that this interaction would be over sooner than later, anticipating the crazy words that would most definitely end up leaving this woman’s mouth.

 

This town was serious about their history and superstitions, Mazwas no exception. She was a self-declared ‘fortune teller’ and ‘psychic.’

 

“As you know, tonight is Halloween,” the elderly woman gave an expecting look, awaiting a reply as Rey stared through her blankly.

 

Maz sighed before continuing, “It’s the night of monsters and I wanted to warn you that the spirits made it known to me that you’re in for a crazy night.” The old lady grinned mischievously.

 

There it is. There’s the crazy. 

 

Rey rolled her eyes before experiencing a sharp pain to her shin. In one swift motion, the old bag had smacked her worn, wooden walking stick against her leg.

 

Rey stared at the woman, eyes wide with disbelief as she clutched at her leg. “Ow! What the f-“

 

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me, young lady! Kids nowadays,” Maz huffed.

 

“No offense, but I don’t believe in spirits and the other horse crap you’re slinging at me. Why don’t you go read some other sad sack’s fortune?” Rey growled out before limping back to her place.

 

“Monsters are very real! You’ll see soon enough!” Maz called out behind her.

 

Ugh, I can NOT wait to get out of this freak show!

 

* * *

 

Rey hadn’t expected her day to turn around the way it had, after her interaction with Maz she was sure she’d have a shit day at work, but getting out and taking pictures always had a way of calming her nerves.

 

She had fallen in love with photography when her grandfather had given her her first camera. She loved going out, capturing moments and the beauty of the seasons changing. Fall had always been her favorite, it filled the air with such a strangely warm atmosphere, red and orange hues creating the perfect backdrop for any picture.

 

The sun had begun to set as excited children exited their front doors dressed in their Halloween costumes, pillow sacks in hand. At this time of day most of the townsfolk were home and the streets were free of drivers, so Rey made her way down the empty paved roads.

 

She did what she did best, capture moments. Rey pulled out her camera, snapping pictures of children’s silhouettes against the pink sunset, fun Halloween lights and decorations lighting up homes along the entirety of the block.

 

They were festive. She’d give them that.

 

The peaceful moment was disrupted by the high-pitched squeals of a boy. Rey’s head snapped toward where the boy lay shaking on the ground, his tall and lanky body as pale as a…well, a ghost.

 

“Hey, are you okay?!” Rey ran over to the young boy, helping him to his feet, his eyes never budging from whatever he was focused on.

 

The boys lip trembled, his eyes wide and filled with pure terror. The group of boys he must have been travelling with ran to his side, shaking him in an attempt to get his attention.

 

“Jar Jar! What’s wrong? See a Pukwedgie?” One of the boys teased.

 

What kind of name is Jar  Jar ?? Man, this town really is weird.

 

To everyone’s surprise the boy nodded in response, raising a shaking hand, and pointing toward the edge of the woods. Their eyes shifted in the direction of Jar Jar’s fingers to…

 

“Oh my god! It’s a Pukwedgie!!” The boys shrieked, scrambling over each other to put as much space between them and the monster, disappearing around the corner of one of the homes.

 

Rey couldn’t move as she stared into the deep, black eyes of the ugly creature. She placed a trembling hand over her mouth, her body and mind unsure of whether or not to run, follow, or throw up.

 

The monster was completely naked, standing only two feet from the ground, its skin flaky and a sickeningly whitish grey. Her eyes never left the creature’s until it turned and ran into the darkening woods.

 

She didn’t know what she was doing, but her legs began to move, pumping her forward vigorously as she attempted to chase it. As the beast sprinted onward, using the knuckles of its hands to propel it, she noticed the porcupine-like quills that stuck out from its back.

 

The sun had finally set, leaving a dark, cold chill in the air. Despite the bone-chilling darkness that grew with every step she made, Rey was determined to get a picture of this thing.

 

The woods were thick, tree roots threatening to slow down her eager pace, but whenever she slowed or fell the monster seemed to slow as well. She gasped and let out heavy pants as she jumped over fallen logs, branches slapped her chilled face, and uneven ground shook her ankles.

 

Lucky for her, the monster’s skin seemed to almost glow in the heavy darkness. She allowed one moment to take in her surroundings, noticing the raising mist on the forest floor and the major decrease in temperature.

 

The further they travelled into the brush the more the mist filled the space around her, and the colder the air became. It was like she was on Death’s doorstep.

 

Hello darkness, my old friend. Rey couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

 

Just as she thought she would give in the creature stopped, staring her down, and disappearing into thin air.

 

What the hell?

 

Rey looked around frantically, desperately hoping she’d catch another glimpse of it. She didn’t see it, but she did see an opening ahead where the fog dissipated. She wandered wearily into the opening, noticing the perfect ring of tress around her.

 

A ring of trees with a perfectly empty circle in the center? That doesn’t happen naturally does it?

 

The space made her feel…unsettled. It was though the area was separate from the rest of the woods, no fog, no twigs, not a pebble out of place. The only thing that remained in that perfect circle was the chilly air.

 

All she felt was discomfort, but she didn’t know what was causing it; all of the running? The monster? The darkness? The cold?

 

Rey let out a slow shaky breath, the air escaping her lips a thick cloud. She had never felt this cold before, the sharp sting of the icy breeze stabbing mercilessly at her lungs.

 

Why is it this damn cold? It’s only October! 

 

A sudden gleam in her peripheral vision catches her eye. There, staring back at her, was her own reflection. The most beautiful, yet mysterious full-body mirror sat delicately between two of the trees. Rey had never seen anything like it before, the glass was pristine, untouched, and the body was the purest of blacks.

 

“Rey…Rey…”

 

She stepped back in surprise, did that mirror just…call to her?

 

She couldn’t understand the intense feeling within her gut to approach the mirror…to press her cold palm to the reflective surface. Rey took slow steps toward it, her eyes dilating in excitement as something told her that the mystical object before her could solve all of her problems.

 

“Rey…Rey…”

 

“I’m…I’m coming…”

 

One more step and Rey would be able to touch it, to find out what the mirror wished to show her. She reached an unsteady hand outward, a fingertip away from the flawless glass and a near frozen tear running down her cheek.

 

Before she could make contact, the ground beneath her feet shined a blinding blue light. A bright, glistening sigil formed in the thin grass, opening into an endless hole and slowly sucking her downward.

 

Rey panicked, flailing her arms about, finding herself unable to move her feet. Once her body had sunk in to her chest she reached out, digging her fingers into the dirt. Being dragged further in, the grass tore in her hands and the mud caked under her nails.

 

With no more hope of crawling free, Rey let the tears fall as the hole sluggishly pulled her. It felt as though her body was floating beneath her, she reached a hand up through the shrinking hole above, watching as it finally closed.

 

And just like that, it was as though Rey had never been there. She had been there, in the middle of a spooky forest, chasing a monster only to be consumed by the very earth she stood upon.

 

Once through the portal, she began to fall, not quickly, but not slowly either. The temperature began to degrease once again making her wonder if her body could handle it. She would surely die this night, right?

 

I thought the earth was supposed to be warmer the further in you got!

 

She knew that everyone died eventually and that didn’t exclude her. She closed her eyes, ready to accept her fate, embracing the chilled air that nipped at her rosy cheeks. The tears she shed did not sink with her, but froze into delicate particles of ice before floating up from where she fell.

 

To Rey’s surprise, gentle snowflakes began to float around her, kissing her cheeks with their cold touch. How was this possible? How was any of it possible?

 

At least I will die in such a beautiful place.

 

She dared to look down, the sudden light of the exit appeared below. The blood flowing through her body grew cold as the realization that this was it, the end, her end. Rey squeezed her eyes shut, not wishing to watch the ground grow closer.

 

Suddenly, her body began to slow down just as she reached the bottom. Rey’s tear-filled lids flew open as her body slowly shifted to her back, floating calmly in place. Before she could even take a look at her surroundings, she fell roughly into a pile of hay.

 

As Rey sat up, rubbing the sore parts of her body, she peered up to the place she had fallen from. The tear in the dreary, grey sky began to close up, leaving an empty space in the air.

 

She rose to her feet, taking a look at her surroundings. She had landed on the outskirts of some kind of town, an aged cobblestone bridge under her sneakers. Curious, but cautious, she felt her stomach flip with anxiety. She didn’t know where she was or how exactly she had managed to get here, but she needed to find a way home.

 

Rey took careful steps across the bridge, feet crunching on the orange leaves that had blown onto the path. She felt her nose scrunch up at the cobwebs that seemed to decorate every nook and cranny.

 

Once she had entered the town’s limits, she looked around desperately for another person in hopes that she could get directions. The worn, stone paths she travelled all seemed…curiously empty. Rey had been gone since Halloween evening and it was daytime now. Where were all the people?

 

Rey hadn’t realized she had been holding her breath until she finally spotted a woman watering her plants. She let out a relieved sigh as she made her way toward the woman, passing odd homes.

 

The town had been decorated for Halloween, but without the cute, glittery decorations some choose to cover their homes with. All the decorations seemed more inspired by fall and the spookier side of the holiday.

 

The spider webs that reached over much of the town’s rooftops looked incredibly real and meticulously planned out. Pumpkins and squash were stacked throughout the doorsteps and yards. The houses had an old-timey feel, yet the homes were in surprisingly good condition.

 

Black cats scattered away as she walked by, darting down alleyways and keeping weary eyes on her. Though the town was…definitely creepy, it was rather tidy. Rey couldn’t shake off the feeling like more than just the cats were watching her, peering into the shuttered windows only to see endless darkness.

 

She lifted her hands to arms, rubbing gently in hopes that it would bring her some sort of comfort and warmth. Finally standing behind the woman, Rey finally noticed the weird clothing the lady wore.

 

She appeared to have been dropped here straight from the 20’s, wearing a baby blue, knee-length dress, cream-colored stockings, a matching felt, cream hat, and a pair of Mary Janes. If this was some kind of Halloween costume then she really knocked it out of the ball park.

 

“Um…hello, Miss! Can you…”

 

Rey reached out a careful hand, placing it gently onto the woman’s shoulder…through the woman’s shoulder…

 

W-what the…

 

The woman turned to meet her astonished gaze, smiling a bright, white grin, but it seemed too white. In fact, the woman seemed too white, a sickly pale that almost appeared transparent. Knowing her eyes must be playing tricks on her, Rey leaned in one more time, feeling a chill run up her spine as her hand wasn’t met with the fabric of the woman’s dress, but with a fuzzy, cold air when her arm went through the lady’s stomach.

 

Rey froze in place, unable to comprehend what was happening. The lady stepped back, leaving Rey with only the memory of her arm vanishing within the flapper lady’s gut. Her body began to quake as she kept her eyes on her hand, stretching it open and closed repeatedly, trying desperately to make sense of it all.

 

Oh…oh my god , this is real. What the f-

 

The lady giggled as Rey still attempted to put two and two together, giving her a genuine smile. “I’m sorry, you must be new. Did you need help with something?”

 

Rey found herself incapable of replying, backing up slowly while keeping her eyes fixed on the woman with the magical, transparent stomach. Suddenly her back collided with something huge, hard, and…hairy? She swallowed before turning to face what she had bumped into, not finding herself instantly saying, ‘oh, excuse me,’ like she normally did.

 

What stood before her was a 7’5 beast, completely covered in a thick brown fur. Rey fell to her butt, her lip trembling at the sheer size of the monster she was staring up at. They stared at each other in complete silence for a moment before the creature let out a booming roar with accompanying growls and grunts.

 

The loudness of the noise finally cracked her as she belted out a blood-curdling scream, her body shivering violently, and her eyes darting around as the streets suddenly filled with people and…creatures.

 

This was fight or flight and with how many monsters were around her, she chose flight. She dashed down the stone paths in a panic, not knowing where she was going or what she was doing, just trying to get away from all the staring eyes.

 

No matter where she turned, she came face to face with one monster after the next; walking skeletons, ordinary people dressed and strange robes, swamp creatures, corpses that dragged their arms along the ground.

 

Oh no! Oh no! Oh f-

 

She knew the screaming didn’t help to draw the attention away from her frantic form, but she couldn’t help it once she saw the monstrosities before her. Realizing there was no place to go, she stood in place, placing her fists to her head as her damp eyes stared at her shoes.

 

This is all a dream, Rey! It’s not real!

 

She quickly pinched her arm. “Ow!” She cringed at the dull pain in her forearm before she began hearing the dreaded noises.

 

The monsters all around her began to scream as well, with…smiles on their faces. Her body continued to shake as she watched on, completely dumbstruck. What was happening?

 

“Ahhhhhhh!” A skeleton screamed out, it’s bones chattering about excitedly, smiling as he did so.

 

“Nice one, bud!” A stinky, leafy beast dripping in mud praised, patting the skeleton on his clavicle.

 

All the monsters roared out in laughter, exchanging scary faces, screams, and smiles.

 

A man with a pumpkin for a head strolled up to Rey’s side, slapping her on her shaking back. “You’re a hoot, kid!”

 

The monsters began to clear out, grinning as though their days had been made, leaving Rey to look about in disbelief. What was happening? She fell to her knees, unsure of what she would do if she wasn’t too scared to move.

 

Palms now to the ground, tears dripped to the rock below. She attempted to control the erratic breathes that escaped her lips. None of them tried to hurt her so far, maybe they just hadn’t realized that she was a normal human being?

 

A tickling sensation scurried across the top of her hand, followed by the sounds of the crowd groaning and muttering ‘yuck.’ Rey looked at her hand and saw a tiny, black spider making itself comfortable.

 

In that moment, she felt a small bit of relief in staring at the little arachnid. If she had arachnophobia this would truly be the worst day possible. Suddenly the ground around her was covered in a variety of sized, black spiders, all stopping and watching her with their numerous eyes.

 

“Hey…are you okay?” The kind voice of a man asked before two hands reached out toward her.

 

She took them both, pulling herself to her feet, finding herself slightly more relaxed at the kind gesture as the man’s hand rubbed her forearm.

 

Wait!

 

Rey looked at her hands, still placed snuggly in the man’s. Whose hand was on her arm? She tilted her head slowly, a grimace on her face in preparation for whatever she’d see. A matching, dark arm to those she held onto was placed soothingly on her arm.

 

But, of course…

 

Her eyes quickly jolted to the man that had helped her, pulling her hands out of his as soon as she took in the eight, shining, black eyes staring back at her. Though she was freaked out, the look of hurt on the man’s face didn’t go unnoticed.

 

“I’m sorry…I can make my appearance easier to handle if you’d like?” The man suggested, running a hand through his thick, black hair.

 

Without a response, the man decided for himself, closing his eyes as his body morphed into something resembling a normal person. The man gave a sheepish grin before replacing it with a concerned frown.

 

“Are you new? I haven’t seen you around here before and…well, you’re crying in the middle of the road.” The man looked around as the other monsters gave him plenty of space and plenty of uncomfortable looks.

 

“W-why are they all looking at you like that?” She wasn’t sure why she was talking to the creepy spider man, but here she was talking to him.

 

The young man gave a sad grin before replying, “Ah, you noticed that? Well, turns out that most people aren’t a fan of spiders, not even monsters.” He chuckled, not an ounce of joy behind it.

 

Rey couldn’t help but laugh at the idea. Monsters, afraid of harmless, little spiders? The more she thought about it, the more she found it hard to contain the laughter. Finally, a genuine smile spread across the man’s face.

 

“W-what’s so funny?” He asked, starting to giggle as well.

 

“Monsters being afraid of spiders?! I can’t!” She grabbed at her stomach as it ached from the heavy laughing.

 

Before long they were both keeled over, chuckling dying down then restarting the moment one of them snorted, tears filling their eyes.

 

Rubbing away the droplets, Rey spoke up, “It must get lonely.” Though her voice quivered from the previous giggle-fit, she spoke the words with complete sincerity.

 

A smile still filled with delight and a twinge of pain planted itself on his lips. “Yeah…I have one friend, but it does get lonely.”

 

Rey offered up an accepting grin before she heard a shrill calling of someone’s name from behind the young man, followed by the cutest woman Rey had ever seen.

 

“Finn! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” The woman scolded him, her nose scrunching into a less than intimidating scowl before she looked in Rey’s direction.

 

The girl wore a black, pointed hat atop an adorable black bob-cut. She wore a black jacket similar to a pea coat, a wavy, black dress, colorful, striped stockings, and black, leather boots. Though she was dressed strangely, Rey felt at ease staring at a ‘normal’ face.

 

The young woman looked at her with a similar expression to Rey’s when she had first realized she was surrounded by monsters. Her eyes were wide, looking the newbie up and down before grabbing her by the arm and pulling her close to her.

 

“Rose! What are you doing?!” Finn whisper-yelled.

 

“Are you…a human?” Rose asked, being sure to speak her words quietly.

 

“What!?” Finn exclaimed before Rose hushed him.

 

“Y-yes? I don’t know how I got here. Do you know how I can get back home?” Rey asked, her voice and eyes filled with hope.

 

Rose looked around frantically before taking Rey’s arm and walking speedily up the road.

 

“Don’t let the beasts know what you are! I’m taking you to the governess’ house, she’ll know what to do,” Rose suggested, pointing at the biggest and most beautiful house in the whole town.

 

The mansion sat at the top of a hill, dark and broody, but absolutely stunning. Large, red trees hug the large house, leaving little room for sunlight to shine down on it. Rey’s eyes sparkled at the image of it, hoping the owner of the gorgeous home could help her.

 

“How have they not figured out what I am?” Rey asked, genuinely relieved and curious as to how Rose was the only one to realize it.

 

A smirk formed on the round cheeks of the other woman. “I’m a witch and not to toot my own horn, but a good one.”

 

Finn rolled his eyes. “Good witches aren’t afraid to…Ouch!” He yelped as Rose’s elbow met his ribs.

 

“Shut it, Spidey!” Rose threatened, brows furrowing in frustration. “Ignore him…uh…I just realized I didn’t catch your name.”

 

“Oh…the name’s Rey,” she mumbled, a bit unsure if she should be sharing such information.

 

Rose showed a cheery grin that reached from ear to ear, “Don’t worry! We don’t bite. Not all monsters are bad.”

 

Rey was left with that last exchange for the rest of their walk. Could that be true? She had never expected monsters to be a real thing, but now they were everywhere. They hadn’t hurt her, but it’s not like they knew what she was.

 

The trio had reached the impressive building, climbing the porch steps, and pounding on the door knocker that resembled a bat. Rey couldn’t believe how big and dark the home was, the entirety seemed to land on the black hue scale. Her eyes rose up the pillars of the porch, gazing over the stone gargoyles perched at the top.

 

Wow, what beautiful craftmanship!

 

The crackling of stone sounded over the group as the gargoyles turned their heads and stared down the guests, eyes glowing a haunting red. Rey held her breath, eyes going wide as she gulped and brought her attention back to the sturdy door before her.

 

I really should have expected that.

 

The door creaked open, revealing a worn, charcoal-colored robot. The robot inched forward with clunky movements, analyzing each of them with a look. After some silence and some beeping on the robot’s part, it pulled the door open wider.

 

“Welcome guests to the Organa-Solo Manor! Who, may I ask, has come this fine morning?” The robot inquired, closing the door behind them as they entered.

 

“I’m Rose of the Shrouded Wood and this is Finn, the King of the Spiderlings. We must talk to the governess, it’s of the utmost importance!”

 

The robot looked at both Rose and Finn for a moment before taking a glance in Rey’s direction. “I’m sure you’re aware that the governess is sleeping now.”

 

In unison, both Finn and Rose slapped a hand over their faces as Rey looked on in confusion. Looking over the grand foyer, the fancy, dark furniture, covered windows, and strange décor, Rey couldn’t help a grin.

 

“What? Is she a vampire or something?” Rey joked, pausing her giggles when she watched Rose and Finn’s expressions. “Are you kidding me right now?”

 

The only reply she got was a shake of the head from the pair. The governess was a vampire…of course she was.

 

What a stereotype of a home they’ve got going right now.

 

“We’re so sorry, but this is truly important!” Rose pressed, her hands clasped together pleadingly.

 

The robot looked at Rey once more before heading off in the direction of the west wing. “Very well. You two may come with me or stay and converse with the young master.”

 

Rey could have sworn Finn and Rose went ghostly white at that response before their eyes searched the room for the said ‘young master.’ They eagerly chased after the robot and given their reactions, Rey decided it would be in her best interest to go as well.

 

“I’m sorry, but the human must stay here,” the robot beeped out in an irritatingly bland voice before continuing onward.

 

Rey stopped following, watching as Finn and Rose gave her guilty grin and shrugged their shoulder. Rose mouthed a ‘I’m so sorry, good luck,’ before disappearing around a corner at the end of the hall.

 

Traitors.

 

Rey wandered back to the entrance, admiring the huge room and its beautiful décor. She made her way to the stunning, black fireplace, placing a hand on the cool rock. Her eyes lifted to the biggest painting she had ever seen, within the rich, brown frame was a family portrait.

 

As she was the only woman in the painting, Rey assumed it to be the governess. The woman wore an impressive, large collar that rose from her elaborate, black, lace dress. She wore her hair in an interesting dual-bun style, revealing a pale, yet strong face. The woman was a leader, Rey could feel it just from the portrait.

 

Next to the woman was a dashing man with wild, brown hair and a scruffy beard. The man wore a cock grin, the slouch in his posture a contrast in mood to the rest of the stuffy image.

 

With a hand on each of their shoulders brought Rey’s eyes to the center of the picture where a tall man stood between the couple. He was…breathtaking. She couldn’t help the blush that spread across her face as the sight of the man that was no doubt the ‘young master.’

 

He didn’t seem so bad, a little tense and serious, but nothing she’d be running to the governess’ room to avoid. The man was pale like his mother, porcelain skin dotted with beauty marks, a pair of charming pink lips like his father’s. His nose was large like the rest of him, but there was something oddly striking about it, a nose bold like those seen from royalty on a coin. His hair lay in waves to his shoulder, so thick and black, she wished she could touch it, knowing it had to be soft.

 

Her eyes froze in place when they landed on his eyes, so deep and inviting, filled with so much anguish, yet a glimmer of something more lay there in those consuming eyes. The color was warm and earthy, a tangle or browns and greens mixing into a pleasing shade.

 

Wow.

 

Rey swore she could stare into those eyes forever. Light footsteps at the top of the curved staircases and an uneasy chill climbed her spine, breaking her attention from the painting. Every hair on her body rose, goosebumps dotting her sun-kissed skin.

 

She began to shiver, the temperature in the room suddenly dropping. Everything in her body warned her not to look in the direction of the noises and the change in the air, her brain panicking, her eyes going in and out of focus, and her body shaking for the millionth time that day.

 

Like in the forest, her breath slipped from her lips in a trembling fog as she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to find warmth in the bone-chilling room. He was here, he had to be, but why did he cause such a drastic feeling?

 

She hadn’t believed in monsters, yet she chased one through the woods, stared into a magical mirror, fell through a portal, and came face to face with all sorts of creatures. She could surely handle the ‘young master’ that had just entered the room, right?

 

Rey lifted her head, eyes starting from the bottom and making their way up. He wore a black robe, not showing a single inch of skin. The man was a beast, towering over her like a tree, and so widely built that she could surely hold on to him to avoid being swept up in a storm. When her eyes made their way to where his face should have been, she had to slap a hand over her mouth, biting down to avoid screaming.

 

She had seen a large variety of monsters, yet the man that stood at the top of those stairs brought such an agonizing and relentless fear in her fluttering heart. Tears filled her ever expanding eyes, her legs wobbled beneath her, and her body quaked furiously at the sight.

 

Where the man’s face was supposed to be, lay the skull of a dead animal, horns splaying out in sharp points. Through the holes of the animal’s lifeless eyes, she caught the familiar mix of green and brown that had enticed her from the portrait.

 

It was him. Nobody needed to tell her who he was, she knew. Her old friend, her constant companion, the one she had always claimed to never fear, the very being that she had faced many times through her life.

 

Death.

 

With a quivering lip, Rey’s words came out quieter than she intended, “P-please…don’t hurt me.”

 

 

 


	2. Those Eyes, They Haunt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young master speaks with the girl that seems oddly familiar. Realizing who she is and with his master’s pressing, he gets to work on sending her back to the Human Realm. Because in her company, the past becomes harder to swallow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Chapter two is here!
> 
> I’d like to thank Azuwrite for the mood board and beta! Much appreciated. 
> 
> This chapter shall be dedicated to the sprinting squad of TWD, you know who you are! They’re so incredibly supportive and inspiring!

[](https://ibb.co/Gs9JPzq)   
[](https://carinsuranceguru.org/the-general-permanent-general-car-insurance-review)  


Disclaimer: This story is going to be dark and an angsty ride. I will be placing a disclaimer in each chapter with warnings of any sensitive subject matter. CHAPTER TWO: contains the violent scene of a car crash, blood, death, and dark imagery

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.

 

 

He had felt it, a disturbance in the Realm of Beasts, like a tear in a grand tapestry. There was a shift in the air around him, though he was always cold, a deep warmth radiated through his chest at the undeniable unbalance.

 

Many choose not to speak the word ‘death’, the fear of someone truly being lost to them, too much. Yet, here he was, looking every bit a normal man, but he was not. He lived a cursed life, one spent taking souls and living on whilst everyone died around him.

 

The Grim Reaper, The Angel of Death, Harbinger of Doom, Shinigami, are just a few titles that he had been given, but most often he was called that word that mortals and even monsters hated to say; Death.

 

It had been predetermined that he would live his endless life alone, every being tip toeing around him in fear that they would meet their demise. It was a lonely existence that he wished not to live. How ironic that the King of Death would wish death upon himself, but he’d never have it come true?

 

When he was but a babe, the nurses and doctors held him up, all rejoiced at the birth of the governess’ firstborn. He was to do great things, to be a leader for those who resided in the Realm of Beasts, but he was not what the people had hoped for.

 

Just as quickly as he had come into the world and took his first breath, there was death. The kind folks who helped bring him to the world slowly came tumbling down to the ground, stifling out their last breath.

 

He was told that his mother didn’t care, that she took her baby boy into her arms, knowing she could be met with the same fate, but she didn’t. She held her baby close and didn’t love him any less. Though nervous, his father held him too and he didn’t fall into death’s clutches either.

 

As time went on, it became safe to say that those he shared blood with were the only ones he could touch. It was a sad and isolated childhood he lived, all of his own deciding. He didn’t have many friends, but after a few occurrences of tag-gone-wrong, he went into hiding.

 

Alone, he sat in his parent’s spacious mansion, staying in the east wing and keeping outings to a minimum. The town folk feared him, and he didn’t blame them, with one touch of his icy skin to another’s, their life would surely come to an end.

 

The only person he visited often was the well-respected warlock, Snoke. The man had lived a long life, accomplishing many feats and writing endless spells and texts. Though he never fully trusted the man, he held the key to everything he had ever wanted, to be rid of his curse.

 

Snoke had promised him he’d find a way to break it, find a way to free him. To this day it had not been done, but he was more than willing to turn a blind eye now and again to give the old wizard what he wanted if it meant having his wish come true.

 

It was his responsibility to send souls to the next realm safely, to help them pass when it was their time. He took his job more seriously over the years, but he allowed himself to fail and bend to Snoke’s will, much to his distress.

 

_It’ll all be worth it_ , he told himself. If he had to play the part of Snoke’s puppet to get what he wanted, so be it.

 

An unprepared loss of soul here and there did affect the balance of things, but not enough, and it would quickly even out again.

 

There was a stirring in the air, as of late, a disturbance in the balance that warned of things to come and an ever-growing doom that hadn’t made itself known yet. All he could do was wait and now the time had come.

 

It was the day after all the monster’s favorite holiday, Halloween, when he felt the balance waver and crumble. It was his duty to figure it out and fix it, at all costs.

 

Not long after the disturbance’s entrance into the realm, it grew closer and evermore apparent. It didn’t feel as disturbing as he had thought it would, it was almost inviting and warm. He shook it off though, whatever it was, it needed to go.

 

The young master made his way through the halls, finding himself very pleased that whatever was upsetting the balance of things was coming right to the mansion. _Perfect._ Perhaps this issue would be taken care of easily.

 

When he finally came upon the grand entrance, he peeked around the corner, watching as C-3PO, his family’s loyal butler, opened the door. Three individuals entered the home, two of whom he recognized.

 

Though he did not dawdle with the townsfolk, he made it his business to know of all the residents in their town. The short girl was Rose of the Shrouded Wood, a very gifted witch who wasn’t afraid to practice forbidden magics but was ironically afraid of heights.

 

The man was Finn, King of the Spiderlings. He didn’t know much about the man but witnessed how his life seemed eerily like his own, lonely and without much interaction. At least the man had his witch friend.

 

The other…he did not know, she had to be the cause of the mayhem within the balance. Though he knew not the mortal girl, there was an odd aura of familiarity about her. Even as the other two left to seek his mother, he continued to watch the stranger, enchanted with her every action.

 

Why was he so drawn to this nobody, this mortal? Perhaps she wasn’t what she seemed. Maybe she was a seductress or a witch using her spells to fog his mind, but he would not succumb so easily, not when he had a job to accomplish.

 

He watched as she looked over the family portrait that hung above the fireplace, a look of complete entrancement lit within her expression. He was fascinated by her, but he still did not know why.

 

He slowly and quietly made his way to the center of the staircases, taking notice of how her body tensed at his presence. She knew he was there, but did she know who he was. He wished to examine her face, the small things that made an individual who they were, but she remained too far away to do so.

 

Finally, she dared to look in his direction. Without an ounce of surprise, he watched as her body quaked in fear. _Ah, yes._ She knew exactly who he was.

 

“P-Please…don’t hurt me,” she whispered through shaking lips. Though painfully quiet, he heard the words and he didn’t know yet if he would grant her that plea.

 

He made his way down the steps, her feet frozen where she stood as he grew ever closer, towering over her seemingly tiny frame. The closer he got, the more nervous he felt. The feeling of warmth and welcoming had dissipated and was replaced with an uneasiness he couldn’t place.

 

As he came closer, he took in those small things he had wanted to examine. She was quite beautiful for a mortal woman. He looked over the speckling of light brown freckles that lay upon her healthy, tanned skin.

 

What lay beneath the beautiful markings was a set of high cheekbones and a perfectly dainty nose. He dared to look downward, eyes dancing over a pair of devilishly plump, pink lips. A pair of striking eye stared back, something like an endless dessert of browns and yellows accompanied with green brush.

 

Those eyes, they were filled with such terror, such fear; things he had become very accustomed to seeing in his day to day life. They were enchanting, they were familiar, they were…

 

_Oh no._

He knew those eyes, he had seen them multiple times. In all the years he had spent taking souls to the afterlife, he never forgot a face and he had never wanted to forget a face more than he did hers, but life had a way of throwing her back at him.

 

He had tried to remain cool and confident, but the realization had caused his bold stance to waver. As much as he hoped that she wouldn’t notice, it was all in vain. Her eyes narrowed and while one brow scrunched, the other rose in confusion.

 

Suddenly unable to go back to the stoicism that he held over her, he straightened and spoke, “What is it, mortal?”

 

“There was panic in your eyes just now,” she pointed out, her body losing its tension. The fear was wearing off.

 

He did his best to bring his intimidation and confidence back, eyes glaring down at her, and a snarl on his lips. Nothing seemed to work. He pulled the mask from his face and leaned his head toward her, a tendril of hair falling upon his brow.

 

Her body remained relaxed, her eyes grew wide at the reveal, roving over him in study. He watched as she made the connection that he was, in fact, the young master of the household, but it still did nothing to. A soft blush spread across her cheeks as she looked him over.

 

After all the years spent alone and keeping people away, she was seeing through his facade. They remained staring deeply into each other’s eyes until a sudden movement caught his attention.

 

She lifted a poised hand, not a slight shake in her arm as she reached toward the hair that had fallen. She wouldn’t, would she? A smile cracked onto his lips and he realized he wasn’t as good an actor as he had originally thought.

 

_Bold._

 

Through the years he developed quite fast instincts and this moment proved just that. With one swift motion, his leather-gloved hand gripped around her wrist, just a fingertip away from his forehead.

 

_Fuck, that was way too close._

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he threatened, releasing her wrist with a rough toss. “Not if you wish to live, human.”

 

Rey’s eyes widened further, staring at him with a look of complete shock. Rubbing her wrists and shock replaced with fury, she replied, “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

 

“What the hell is wrong with me? I am _Death_. There is a lot wrong with me.” The smirk that had been on his face since she lifted her hand had twisted into a frown of disgust.

 

She scoffed, daring to turn her back to him. “You’re a monster!”

 

He let out a deep laugh filled with a sense of taunting, eyes darkening as they fixated on her. “You’re right. I am a monster and if you are so foolish as to cross my path again, I will show you how much of a monster I can be.”

 

And there it was. The fear was back. Though deep down, he didn’t wish any more pain and suffering upon this woman, he needed to distance himself. If she knew just how much damage he had caused in her life; her father, her mother, her friends, her…

 

_No._

He wouldn’t think about it, not now.

 

The spider boy and young witch came running around the corner and he knew it was time to make his exit. He placed the mask back where it belonged, ascending the stairs, peering over his shoulder to see the girl’s friends looking over her in worry.

 

“Hey! What did you do to her, you freak?!” Finn yelled out, eight eyes lit red in blinding anger.

 

The young master looked down on the man, tutting at his idiotic bravery. “You dare speak to me that way, pathetic arachnid?” His words echoed through the home, an icy chill spreading across the room.

 

Finn stepped back, not daring to speak another ill word toward the young master. The three friends watched him until he disappeared around the corner. He froze in place as he heard a familiar voice carry to his ears.

 

“I’m sorry about my son. I don’t know how to reach him anymore.” The words stabbed at his chest and tore him apart.

 

Shaking it off, he made his way to his chambers. He had a problem in the shape of a beautiful, human girl to take care of.

 

 

The young master chanted his spell in quiet whispers, words appearing in a wispy, white cursive of smoke before disappearing into the ruby that rested in the center of his black scepter. Once the entirety of the spell had been spoken, the ruby lit up, and the ground beneath his feet with it.

 

His eyes drifted shut and the familiar feeling of a tingling warmth spread across his form. He felt his body travel like it had so many times before. Within seconds the feeling stopped, and he let out a strangled breath of air before opening his eyes.

 

He was in Snoke’s underground chambers, walls lined in cold stones, blue flames lighting torches along the hallway. The young master made his way down the corridor, his black robes gracing the rocky path with each step he took.

 

Once he reached the grand, wooden door, he reached for the door knocker, the rusted face of a griffin staring back. After three loud knocks, the eyes of the griffin lit a bright red before they turned to look at who knocked.

 

“Oh. It’s you again,” the griffin rolled its eyes.

 

“What a glorious life it must be to live as a door knocker,” he bit back, so tired of having to interact with the piece of tin every time he stopped by.

 

“Says the man who takes life, yet never dies.” The damn griffin always knew what to say to ruffle feathers.

 

Before he could finish the spell he had begun chanting, the door flung open, the image of the old warlock, Snoke, perched upon his impressive seat on the other side of the room.

 

“Now, now. We must treat our guests with more respect than that,” Snoke half-heartedly scolded the griffin door knocker before rising from his chair, arms open wide. “Kylo Ren, young apprentice, what bring you here?”

 

Kylo scoffed before entering through the door, eyes always wandering to the many experiments and potions Snoke had going in his study.

 

“It seems we have a problem,” the young master spoke bluntly, poking at a short, fat bird-like creature that sat within a cage.

 

“Ah, yes, the girl.”

 

Kylo’s head jolted in the direction of his mentor, eyes filled with surprise, but mostly curiosity.

 

“So, you’ve felt it too?” It came out less like a question and more as a statement. It would figure that Snoke would sense the change in the air as much as he had.

 

“Yes, there is quite an imbalance that has come about from this girl’s presence,” there was a sense of disgust in his words. Snoke had never been the biggest fan of human beings, viewing them as weak and inferior. It was something Kylo found less than endearing about his master.

 

“What shall we do about it?” Kylo questioned, knowing the old man probably had an idea already.

 

“Ah, I’m glad you asked, my boy.” A shiver trailed Kylo’s spine, he hated when Snoke called him that. “You will send her home.”

 

The young master’s mouth slacked, baffled. “Me? How do you suggest I do that?”

 

Snoke chuckled and rolled his eyes at the apparently stupid question.

 

_Asshole._

“You will send her through the portal of course! I have trained you, apprentice, and you possess the power and capability to complete such a task. It is of the utmost importance that she leaves this place. The sooner the better.”

 

Kylo’s jaw tightened under his master’s piercing eyes, he had to agree, that girl needed to leave. Being in the Realm of Beasts could put her in harm’s way, and though it meant facing the guilt in his gut when he looked into those eyes, he didn’t wish to ruin her life further.

 

In the _wise_ words of the highly disturbed wizard, ‘the sooner the better’. Kylo knelt to the hard rock below, bowing his head, his thick black hair spread across his face like curtains hiding something dark from prying eyes.

 

“Very well, I shall take care of the girl.” He rose, nodding one last farewell to his master before heading toward the entrance.

 

“Yes, make haste, my boy.”

 

Kylo grit his teeth, no matter how much time passed or how often he hears it, he would never outgrow the chill that encompassed his body when that raspy voice spoke those words.

 

Once through the door, separated from the man that just gave him his orders, the apprentice took a deep breath. He needed to ready himself for the upcoming interaction. Though he never forgot the face of a grieving human, brought on by his doing, none had tugged his heart like that freckled girl all those years ago.

 

* * *

 

He bent down, placing a cold hand upon the small girl’s father, ending his suffering shortly after one of his crows had ended the deer’s. He peered up at the wreckage, an acquainted call drawing him toward the mangled vehicle. There was at least one other whose life would be ended this night, no longer left to suffer.

 

He looked in and saw the woman, shivering, bleeding, and riddled with shattered glass. The poor lady was suffering, but still fighting hard to stay alive, but why? His gaze wandered to the backseat, his heart practically hardening in his chest. A girl.

 

She was a small thing, covered in freckles with scrapes upon her fragile skin. This job, he hated this fucking job. That little girl would be losing both of her parents in one swoop. The young reaper swore under his breath, crawling through the windshield and sitting before the dying woman.

 

His cloak soaked up the mud and blood, but he was more than used to working in such conditions. As weird as it may sound, he loved humans and found himself quite jealous of them. Many lived with such passion and love in their hearts, fully aware that they would die someday.

 

He did not have such a thing to look forward to, he would live an eternal life alone. Knowing that if he ever allowed people into his life, he would only live to see them die in the end. Humans showed such life in their souls, while he only carried darkness and a heart heavy with guilt. Like many feared death, he feared life.

 

The woman that dangled in her seat looked him in the eye, a warm mix of browns and greens, a color he would find himself familiar with in the future. She could see him now, it was time to put her pain to an end.

 

He gave her a comforting smile, “Shhh. It’s okay. I’m here now and I will take away the pain.”

 

A loud noise brought his attention to the backseat where the girl had awoken and came tumbling down after unfastening her seatbelt. A feeling of fading joy surrounded the young mother when she realized that she’d be able to say goodbye to her little girl.

 

As happy as he was that that was the case, it meant a night of nightmares and tossing in his bed in a sweat-soaked panic.

 

“R-Rey…” The dying woman managed to get out, chocking back the coppery taste in her mouth.

 

_Rey?_ He had never heard a name like it before and he found he rather liked it.

 

He pulled back slightly, trying to give them some privacy, but failing to avoid the sound of their words and the pained way they spoke them. He tried to swallow the massive lump in his throat, but to no avail. Tears stung at his eyes as his heated lips began to shake.

 

Unfair. That was what this situation was. He had no control over who went and when they did so, he had thought. Everyone dies eventual, but how could this happen to such an innocent child? He pleaded within himself that she had a happy place to go to once the sun rose in the sky, that there was somebody out there that would give her the love and future she so greatly deserved.

 

“Rey…I’m so sorry…mummy…mummy loves you,” The lady spoke one last time and he knew it was time.

 

He placed the wretched hand that had killed many upon the sweet mother’s cheek, always avoiding the way the light peacefully left their bodies. It terrified him, to know he would never experience it for himself. Instead, he did what he always did, watch the faces of those around the deceased, feeling in a fucked-up way that it was what he deserved. To watch the painful outcome of his unspeakable actions.

 

He didn’t just hear it, but felt the last breath of her, something that always shook him to his core. He watched as the girl’s face took it all in, the innocence shattering into a million pieces right before his tear-filled eyes. Her mouth collapsed downward, lips trembling uncontrollably as her eyes widened at the realization that she was alone.

 

To his surprise, the girl’s expression changed drastically, one filled with pure mortification replaced with one of rage. The girl threw caution to the wind as she made her way out of the car, blood dripping from fresh wounds.

 

The girl’s body shook with a furious anger, adrenaline fueling her actions. Then through such a tiny person came the loudest, most blood-curdling scream he had ever heard. If his ears could cry as many tears as his eyes were, he would flood the entire forest for this girl.

 

She stood before him and as though she were looking right at him, she belted out, “Bring me back my mummy! I don’t want to be alone!”

 

_Alone._ The word had felt like a dagger to his heart. He was familiar with the feeling and wished desperately that he could take the feeling from her, to give her the world, to take away the intense sadness she must be feeling, but he could not.

 

“You’re not alone. You will grow from this, please, live a full and happy life for your parent’s,” the words were a mess, filled with his deepest regrets. He knew she could not hear her, but he wished with all that he had that she could.

 

Tears began trailing her cold-kissed cheeks, her legs giving up on her as she her knees crashed into the rain-covered blades of sparkling green.

 

He couldn’t bare it any longer, he had to head back and escort he parents peacefully to the afterlife. He began to chant his spells, a soft glow enveloping his form. Before he disappeared, a soft voice caressed his ear, a plea that smashed his soul into nothingness.

 

“P-please…”

 

It was so sad, filled with such desperation. He looked over his shoulder one last time, the girl slumped over in an emotional heap upon the ground.

 

“I’m so sorry,” He muttered, one last bead of salty water splattering upon the grassy earth.

 

* * *

 

 

Over the years he had encountered those eyes many times as he took the lives of her friends in the Children’s Hospitals and her grandfather…

 

They still had such a heavy impact on him, his heart racing every time he peered into them. They were filled with such life, yet the innocence never recovered. Her reactions to the death around her had dulled, she was filled with much sorrow, of course, but it was though she made peace with the idea of death.

 

An overbearing sense of guilt hovered above him like a storm cloud whenever he realized he was visiting her again. He knew the girl didn’t deserve it, yet people died around her left and right and all he could do was watch on with a growing illness within his stomach.

 

It felt wrong in a way. Though he knew it was unavoidable…

 

_No._ He wouldn’t allow himself to think about how he ripped this woman’s heart apart. Not now. Preferably not ever.

 

“Will you leave already? Sounded like the boss gave you important orders,” the familiar grumbling of the door-knocker brought him back to the present.

 

He glowered at the hunk of junk for a moment, deciding it wasn’t worth the effort. He trudged forward, standing within the portals placement and reciting the words he needed to bring him back to the mansion, to _her._

 

He appeared in his quarters, staring into the body-length mirror that stood upon his wooden floors. His lips curled at what he saw. He was a monster, a beast of a man that only brought sadness and anger upon others, but he was going to change that, even if it was once.

 

He would get that poor girl out of this place and back where she belonged, in the Human Realm. Maybe then he can admit he did something good with his eternal life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, chapter two comes to a close! What did y’all think? Leave your thoughts in the comments, I appreciate all the input I can get! How’s it going to go when Kylo sees Rey again? Will she be returning to her realm?

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! So, that’s the end up chapter one! What did y’all think? Leave your thoughts in the comments, I appreciate all the input I can get! How will the first interaction with the young master go? Well see!


End file.
